Proclivity for Pyrotechnics
by justanotherinanetwilightfan
Summary: During the final battle of Hogwarts, Hermione's time turner is smashed. She and Seamus Finnigan are sent to a strange place where they are tributes for the 74th annual hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been so ridiculously busy knitting christmas gifts that I've let my stories fall by the wayside and I've completely lost interest in the stories I've been writing. I'm sorry to say... I am going to leave them up until I find some inspiration, but, in the meantime, I've thought of another horrendous, crossover plot bunny. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Harry recieved a status update on the battle that was raging around us. Many wayward sparks of wandfire struck the castle and destroyed ages old stone that one would hope could withstand punishment enough in order to stand. When the unknown auror finished the analysis, Harry ordered me to meet up with Seamus at the bridge that lead to the Hogwarts grounds. I ran at a dead sprint to get there as soon as possible and I found the death eaters about to make their way to land.

Seamus was frustratedly waving his wand at a fuse which was clearly meant to have gone up in flames by now. "Duck!" I scream at the top of my lungs before shouting, "Bombarda Maxima!" I aim at the bridge. It begins to go down, then, suddenly, the explosion that was supposed to go off throws Seamus back landing on me. I push him to the side grabbing his wrist to check a pulse when I see blood drip from my chest onto his hand. I look down and see a mixture of blood and sand falling from my time turner. I look up at the destroyed bridge and it is the last thing I see before there is nothing but blackness.

!

I opened my eyes hesitantly. There was no telling how long I had been out. The battle could be over. It could still be going on around me. When my eyes came into focus, they landed on a woman who was dressed in the most outlandish neon green fur outfit one could imagine. "Oh, dears, this will simply not do! You must be show that you are the epitome of strength when you enter the games!" Her voice was some horrible imitation of a british accent that sounded a lot like a cheese grater being rubbed on a chalkboard. I sat up quickly, now, realizing that I was in some over decorated train car.

"Where am I?" I ask fearfully. This wasn't Hogwarts or St. Mungo's. I do a quick assessment and find that my wand is gone and I still have to cut from the time turner breaking. I pull up the collar of my dress to better cover the blemish.

"Why... don't you remember dear? You have the honor of being a tribute for the 74th annual hunger games! Mr. Finnigan here will be your male counterpart. You both passed out on the stage on live broadcast! It was very scary, but, once we get you to the Capital, they will be able to fix you up and you will be fit to fight!"

"The hunger games? What's that? What about the battle of Hogwarts? My best friends Harry and Ronald are they alive?" I am becoming frantic by now. This must be a dream. Side effects of a healing potion no doubt.

The eccentric looking lady held her hand up to my forehead a disdainful look on her face clearly trying to check for a temperature. "Darling, you must have hit your head rather hard when you fell... from what I know, your only real friend has ever been Seamus here. He volunteered as the male tribute for district eleven to stay with you. I think that he is quite taken with you. You're so lucky! You'll be able to play quite the game if you play up the romance on screen."

"What are you two talking about?" Seamus asks shakily.

"Oh good, you're awake!" The incredibly eccentric woman- I really must ask her name- beamed. "I'll go get your mentor, Chaff. He can tell you all about the ropes of what you need to know and think about at this point." She bustled out of the room in a neon blur faster than you could say, "Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"What's going on Hermione?" Seamus asked all child-like confusion on his face.

I sat up and whispered quickly, "We are somewhere very strange headed to the Capitol. We are tributes for something called the hunger games. You flew back and landed on me after the second explosion breaking the time turner I was wearing. It sent us here... wherever that is. Do you have your wand? Mine is missing."

He puttered around for a minute before lifting his shoulders and throwing her a defeated look. "Okay... are you any good with wandless magic? If not, we need to fashion you a wand. I can do a fair bit without."

"No, 'Mione. I'm pretty much useless without it. Can't even do a simple repairing spell without a wand. Ma says it's because I don't like... concentrate enough. How do you even know you can use magic here? Have you tried?"

"Well, no... but we can give it a go, can't we? Break that wine glass there." I say pointing to the one I wanted destroyed- it looked cheaper than the rest. He complied, and then I tried to fix it.

* * *

**Gimme some love**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well thank god that worked!" I practically shrieked as a man with a stump for an arm walked in. He looked like he had seen too many days of work in the sun. This must be Chaff.

"Glad you're thankful to be here missy. Most would be scared to death since most from our district die by the hands of a career within the first 5 days."

"Sir, could you explain the games to me, please? I hit my head awful hard, and I just can't seem to remember much right now."

Chaff crossed his arms and sighed, "I did hear about that. You will have to work extra hard not to seem weak now, but, how about, instead of telling you about the games, i show you. He led them to a different car of the train and hit play on a super advanced looking video player and they watched the video of the 73rd hunger games. When the video ended, Seamus and Hermione looked at each other. They were both two shades paler than normal and Hermione had tears streaking down her cheeks. To win their hunger games and survive, one of them would have to die. One of them would never see their loved ones in their time again. They would die in a strange place at the hands of some vicious killer or virus, or simply of starvation. Chaff stood up and walked to the door before saying, "I can see that you two need some time to process things. No fighting or anything. I'll be in the dining car when you are ready to talk."

Hermione broke down in tears once more when he left and flung herself at Seamus wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Seamus! What are we going to do? I was prepared to fight and die in the war, but this is just so useless! There is no higher call in this!"

When she had cried herself out, her brilliant mind started turning. "Seamus, I think I have an idea."

"Well, go on. Let's hear it!"

"We have magic still, Seamus. I didn't see any of those kids using magic in the video. We'll pretend to train like them, but when we get in the arena... 22 avadas and we're done."

"Hermione, as much as I want to live through this, I'm not sure that killing 22 people is the right way to go about it."

"Seamus, when we blew up that bridge, you know that some people didn't live through it. There's already blood on our hands, so let's just finish this."

"Alright, alright! Will you two love birds please explain to me what the fuck it is you're talking about!" Some clearly drunk blonde man came waltzing in having heard some part of our conversation.

"What the hell! Who are you?" Seamus yelled threateningly.

"You can call me Haymitch. I'm a victor from twelve. Essentially I am to district twelve what Chaff is for you, and, between you and me, I'd use your little magic thingy to debug and silence the room if I were you. The capitol could be listening." When he finished, Hermione reluctantly did just that pleased to find that there were no bugs in the room to hear her earlier schemes. "Done?" He asked when she had stilled for a moment. When she nodded, Haymitch continued to talk. "Kids, there's actually word that the resistance in district 13 is going to break up these games, so do whatever you can to keep as many others safe until that happens. The word is that they are going to knock down the shield surrounding the arena, so stay towards the center if at all possible since it will take some serious weapons to do that. I will arrange it with twelve that they know you are to be allies. I'm not sure if I'll be able to talk to you again before the games, but I can pass things on to Chaff for you, but right now that is all I know." He took a long drink of brandy and walked out of the room staggering.

"Do you think we should believe anything that came out of that drunkard's mouth?" Seamus asked Hermione.

"I guess we will have to hope that it's true and wait to see what happens in the arena."

* * *

They separated us when we got to the Capitol and groomed me to be at "beauty base zero" and then dressed me up and threw me on a stupid chariot to parade around as a spectacle for the citizens that would soon be betting and watching me fight to the death for their enjoyment. When we got behind closed doors and away from the public I immediately ripped the stupid costume from my skin and walked up the eleven flights of stairs naked rather than wear that costume any longer and waiting for the elevator.

The next day was our interviews. I had refused to be trained for this. I knew what I was going to say to any question they could ask me. Seamus didn't know it yet but I would be telling the unadulterated truth. When they called my name and I walked on the stage to meet with Caesar Flickerman, I walked out with my head held high and a smirk on my face knowing I was going to make the media around the whole of Panem.

I got to the center of the stage and Caesar took my hand and sat me down in the chair next to him. "Hermione, I see you must be feeling better from your tumble back in district eleven. Do you think this will effect your game?"

"Well, I sure am feeling better it seems the jump through the time stream that landed me here left me and Seamus quite exhausted. I don't suspect it will hurt my side of the game, but it may hurt me in that the other tributes will think that I am weak, when, in fact, I am the strongest among them."

Caesar sat forward, "Interesting. Could you explain to me what makes you say you're the strongest? And what about this time stream that led you here?"

"Well, you see, the answers are two in one. I'm from a school of witchcraft and wizardry and I was fighting in a war with Seamus against dark wizards my time travelling device was broken during a battle. When I woke up, we were both here at the reaping. I'm the strongest because even though I don't have my wand I can still do magic."

"That's a pretty bold claim. Do you think you could show us a small demonstration?" Caesar sat back and lifted his eyebrows to the camera. "Can we get some applause for a demonstration of magic, people!" The crowd roared to see more.

"Well, I think I can manage." I reached to the table with the water glass next to Caesar and lifted it. "Mind if I break this?" He shrugged his shoulders and I slammed it on the ground. The crowd was silent... waiting. When I held my hands over the mess and clapped the glass sprung back into a full piece and placed itself on the ground. I clapped again and it started to levitate to Caesar where he grabbed it from the air.

Caesar was smiling like a jackal, "Not bad at all. Very impressive! I'm sure this is only a small demonstration. What other spells can we look forward to seeing on the field."

I smiled and stood. "Well, those will have to stay a secret from my opponents, but I feel like they should be warned about a little trick of mine... in the spirit of fairness." It was then that I changed into my animagus form of a black panther. I growled at the audience and then jumped on Caesar's lap. I licked his face and then pranced off the stage.


End file.
